Le cauchemar
by lylene
Summary: Monologue intérieur d'Edward, au moment où il est en mode bug , dans la salle de bains, après l'annonce de la grossesse de Bella.


**Le cauchemar**

**Décidément, j'ai quelque chose contre les ellipses narratives du tome 4 de Stephenie Meyer. Cette fois, je tente le monologue intérieur du point de vue d'Edward, au moment où il est en mode « bug », dans la salle de bains, après l'annonce de la grossesse de Bella. **

**J'aime bien savoir ce que les personnages pensent précisément... Bon, comme vous le remarquerez, Edward a une légère schizophrénie, il se tutoie pour s'accuser, et dit « je » pour se morigéner. Un peu comme dans les cartoons, avec la version du Moi-Ange et du Moi-Diable...**

**Bon allez, j'avoue, quand je me parle à moi-même dans ma tête je fais ça... Exemple : le leitmotiv' du matin. Morphée est un amant incomparable, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à quitter ses bras... Surtout à 6H30 ! Du coup, il me faut argumenter contre moi-même. Résumé : **

**« Allez mémère, bouge tes fesses ! Tu vas être en retard ! **

**J'ai pas envie, euh ! Et si je me levais pas, ça ferait quoi ?**

**Ça ne fera rien du tout, parce que tu vas te lever MAINTENANT-TOUT-DE-SUITE-ET-QUE-CA-SAUTE !**

**Encore une minute !**

**Tu vas être en retard, comme d'habitude, tu vas devoir courir, comme d'habitude, et tu vas encore cracher tes poumons et arriver toute rouge, dégoulinante de sueur, et tu vas encore te payer la honte devant tout le monde... Comme d'habituuuuuuuuuuuuude... »**

**Bon, d'accord, je me lève.**

**Bonne idée... ça ne fait jamais que dix minutes de passées. **

**Mais non, je viens à peine de me réveiller.**

**Si tu le dis !...**

**Oh tant pis, je prends ma douche super vite, et ça le fait.**

**Tu peux aussi faire sauter le maquillage, à ce compte-là. Tu as un charme naturel fou. Surtout avec la tête du matin.**

**ET M*** Il est déjà 6H45 !!! »**

**Vous aussi ça vous arrive ?**

**Bref. **

**Cet OS peut s'intercaler dans la lecture après la phrase : « J'essaie simplement de te dire que j'ai cinq jours de retard. » Il est assez court, puisque le moment dans le livre est bref. Certes, Edward est capable de penser très vite, mais pour le coup, il est en état de choc... D'où le style « haché » par la même occasion...**

**Bonne lecture !**

******************************************

« J'essaie simplement de te dire que j'ai cinq jours de retard. »

« J'essaie simplement de te dire que j'ai cinq jours de retard. »

« J'ai cinq jours de retard. »

« Cinq jours de retard. »

La voix de Bella résonnait dans mon cerveau, encore et encore. Mes yeux étaient toujours ouverts, mais ne voyaient plus rien, juste un écran noir sur lequel trois lettres rouges s'étaient gravées :

NON.

NON.

NON.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait forcément une explication. Une explication logique et rationnelle. Tout mais pas ça. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Cinq jours de retard. »

Enceinte.

Elle est enceinte.

Je l'ai mise enceinte.

Moi et moi seul.

Aucun soupçon possible de ce côté-là. Mon Dieu, si seulement...

J'avais tout fait jusqu'à présent pour la garder en vie. J'avais lutté au-delà de mes propres forces pour la préserver, ne pas lui faire de mal, ne pas la tuer.

Et je l'avais mise enceinte.

Impossible. Les vampires ont vingt-cinq paires de chromosomes. Les humains vingt-trois. C'est impossible. Si, un hybride est techniquement possible.

Mais non. Ça n'est pas possible. Ça n'a jamais existé. Pas à ma connaissance.

Les cellules de mon corps sont froides. Elles ne sont pas viables.

Ça n'est pas possible !

Reste calme. Il y a forcément une explication. Pour le coup, la nausée, ce n'est pas une indigestion. Les oeufs n'avaient pas d'odeur suspecte. Le poulet n'était pas avarié. Je l'aurais senti.

Il doit y avoir une autre explication. Creuse-toi les méninges.

Vers filiformes. Dans le sable. Impossible. Pas ici. Et ce ne sont pas les bons symptômes.

Fièvre des tropiques. Ça peut provoquer des vomissements, des saignements. Mais pas l'absence de saignements...

Bella n'a été en contact avec personne d'autre que moi. Et ce couple qui est venu s'occuper de la chambre.

Elle ne les a pas approchés, ni touchés.

Elle est enceinte.

Non. Ce ne se peut pas.

Mais réfléchis. Combien de fois as-tu fait l'amour avec elle ? Combien de fois ton corps s'est-il réchauffé contre le sien ?

Elle a réussi à faire battre ton coeur.

Ton corps était chaud, à ce moment-là. Ton coeur battait. Techniquement, tu étais un homme presque i_normal_/i à ces moments-là.

Et moi, qui me suis comporté comme un égoïste. Moi qui voulais qu'elle me transforme en homme, en mortel. Moi qui me suis servis d'elle. J'aurais dû lui en parler. J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité. Je voulais tellement redevenir un humain... Sans penser aux conséquences de mes actes.

Ma folie, mon orgueil va lui coûter la vie.

Je ne suis qu'un monstre.

Je suis infâme. Je suis horrible, détestable, répugnant.

Indigne de vivre.

Je me dégoûte.

Je suis... je suis...

Elle est enceinte de toi. Félicitations Edward, tu vas être papa... et veuf, par la même occasion.

Papa.

Je vais être papa.

Je vais être veuf...

Non.

Non. Je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas qu'un monstre comme moi vive en elle.

Grandisse en elle.

Se nourrisse d'elle.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure.

« Cinq jours de retard. »

Tout n'est pas perdu. Je peux encore faire quelque chose. Il faut que j'empêche ça. À tout prix. Cette chose va la tuer.

Je ne veux pas que Bella meure.

Je ne veux pas la partager. Avec personne.

Quel égoïste ! Bella va mourir, par ta faute, et c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à dire ? As-tu seulement pensé à elle, jusqu'à présent ? Comment ELLE, elle se sent ? À ton avis ? Hein, Edward ? Uniquement préoccupé par ta petite personne. Tu paniques parce qu'elle est enceinte. Mais elle ? T'es-tu seulement demandé ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, à cet instant précis ? Et ne va pas me dire que tu n'en sais rien parce que tu ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées !

Bella doit être morte de peur.

Bella s'agite autour de moi.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je ne me sens pas bien. Bella s'agite autour de moi. Bella parle. Je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'elle me dit. Je ne peux pas bouger.

Elle doit m'en vouloir. Elle doit me faire des reproches.

Elle a raison. J'ai tout gâché.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je lui ferais du mal. Pas comme ça. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer.

Même pas Carlisle.

Bella va me haïr. Je lui fais encore du mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Pourra-t-elle seulement me pardonner ?

Il faut que je répare tout ça. Il faut que je la sauve. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Je ne peux pas bouger.

***************************************

**Perso, j'adore sa façon de culpabiliser, et d'endosser toutes les fautes, tous les péchés du monde. Dans une vie antérieure, ce type a été bouc-émissaire !**


End file.
